When the End Comes
by jen1490
Summary: It was hard to believe, but he had seen it. And now that he had witnessed it with his own eyes, it was even harder not to lose hope. Those things did exist and they were clawing at the door. Rated M for violence
1. The Start

**note:** ah-ha, hey! what's that? uh, it's just another story

. . . oh, and i don't own "Naruto" or any of it's characters. . .

* * *

He woke up slowly, blinking his eyes and releasing a controlled yawn. The knot in his lower back popped with a satisfying sound as he stretched.

How much time had passed?

He glanced around the dark room. It was a small, closet-like space that held only a few pieces of furniture, with the cot he was on being one of them. The dim yellow night light plugged into the wall kept the room from drowning in total darkness.

It was difficult tell the time since the tiny room was windowless and underground. Who would have thought that the scary basement would make the perfect get-a-way? That's why he favored the janitor's office, it was dark, had everything he needed to skip a few classes, had a bed and no one ever dropped by. It was better than the popular nurse's office and perfect for a quick nap.

He stood up and stretched one more time before leaving the closet.

The office was empty as it always was.

_Seriously why would the school give the janitor his own office? The man was hardly ever there._

How ironic that this room had a window looking out toward the dark hallway next to the door. It offered no light. It was probably installed to comfort those with claustrophobia, although the janitor paid no attention to it and always kept the blinds shut.

He bumped his knee into the worn out couch before nearly crashing into the chair in front of a desk. He stumbled around blindly in the dark trying to find the light switch. The janitor would face his wrath once he found his way out. The computer on the wooden desk and the small lamp on the side was off. Right next to the lamp was the black radio clock with the dim green neon numbers, the only light source besides the weak night light from the other room.

"Shit," he cursed in a hushed tone.

_Seven-fucking-thirty?_

He slept straight through lunch and the rest of the school day! How did that happen?

His older brother will have his head, not only for ditching again but for staying out so late without calling. He rubbed his palm on his face to chase away his drowsiness. The numerous nights of insomnia were catching up to him. First, his naps last for hours, now his body dragged in the waking process.

Why was he allowed to sleep so long? Usually the janitor would have come to wake him by the end of lunch. Why hadn't the man come?

He grabbed his backpack and quickly went to the stairs at the end of the long, damp hallway that lead out of the basement. After climbing the flight of stairs, he pushed open the heavy door.

He stepped out of the familiar darkness into the school hallway. His foot slipped on something and that is when he noticed the mess of scattered papers and dropped book bags across the floor.

_Strange._

The school wasn't sparkly clean but it wasn't messy either. The principle prided himself in having a presentable image. He himself personally could vouch for that. He had spent several hours in the school beautification club, all involuntary, of course. The old man hated his slacker attitude and made him clearly aware of it.

He walked further down the hallway, noticing the disarray inside every empty classroom he passed by. In many of the open classrooms, he could make out dark paint on the walls and the floor. Whoever felt like defacing school property was in for some trouble. He just hoped the principle didn't think that he was the criminal mastermind.

He kicked a bag out of his way. It was heavy with books and binders.

This was ridiculously weird.

Surely whoever planned this didn't own so many schoolbags and there were plenty of books on desks. It appeared as if school was in session when this disaster happened and everyone just up and left in chaos. It couldn't have been a gang of hooligans, he didn't know anyone with the balls to strike during school hours.

_What the hell happened then?_

He looked out a nearby window.

The sun was slowly setting behind the mountains in the distance, casting a shadow over every object in the school's court yard and enhancing the eerie mood.

The disorder reached the outdoors. Papers were everywhere. Large, unknown bundles littered the ground. Strange dark spots decorated the grass and pavement. Whatever happened it must have been big.

_The principle will be pissed at who ever made this mess._

The sound of pounding footsteps drew his attention away from the windows. Someone had turned the corner into his hallway and was rapidly coming his way.

"H- help!" The person yelled out to him.

It was a girl.

A girl with a _familiar_ voice. As she came closer, he recognized a few traits. His school's female uniform (_so she was a fellow student_); long, pink hair; big green eyes.

He knew her.

They had a few classes together in junior high and she had been in some posse who claimed they were his biggest fans. Then in high school the girl changed classes and she would have completely slipped his mind if his friend hadn't spoken about her every once in a while. He didn't know her personally but he was indifferently aware of her existence, unlike most of the unlucky female population.

_But what was her name again?_

"Please. . ." She stopped in front of him and bent over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "H- help. Th- there's a horde of those things heading this way! W- we have to find some place to hide!"

"Horde?" The word softly slipped from his mouth. "A horde of what?"

Her breathing stopped and the girl finally looked up at his face. Her big green eyes widened with recognition. "S- Sasuke?"

A low groan in the distance drained the color from the girl's face. She turned back sharply toward where she had come from. There, at the end of the hallway, a figure slowly came into view. He heard the girl gasp.

"W- we have to g- go!" She pulled the sleeve of his white shirt. "S- Sasuke! We have to go _now_!"

He stared at the frightened green eyes for a moment and then nodded. He had no idea what the hell was going on but the sheer terror in her gaze sent shivers along his spine. "This way."

He lead her at a quick pace back to the basement he had left. Even though the girl kept up with his speed, he had the feeling that she want to go faster. He grabbed her arm before she zoomed passed the basement door. "Here."

He pulled the heavy door open and pushed her inside.

"Wait! Is it safe?!" She stumbled down a few steps as he went in and swiftly closed the door. The natural light from the hallway was gone and complete darkness took over.

"Yes. I was just here before you met me."

"It's- it's so dark in here. I can barely see." He felt her draw closer to him.

"I'll turn on the lights-"

"No! It might attract them. It's better this way." He felt her arm hug his own and he fought the urge to yank his arm away. The girl needed comfort and he would give it to her, for now. She needed to be calm in order to tell him what was happening. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yes. No one comes here." He began slowly going down the stairs with the girl by his side, guiding her with the arm she held onto so she wouldn't fall. "I'll show you where you can rest and then you can tell me what's going on."

She stumbled at the last stair and he held her up. "You mean you down know what going on?"

"Would I be asking?" He asked bluntly.

"I- I guess not." At the base of the stairs, he felt in the dark for the light switch and flipped it on. The pale yellow glow filled the dark hallway. The girl froze with terror. "What are you doing! We don't know if those things will see the light!" She gripped his arm with such strength that it surprised him. How can such a small person possess such brute power?

"The light from down here doesn't reach the top of the stairs. No one will notice."

She gazed at him with hesitant eyes. "Are you sure?"

He stared back at her in annoyance. "Yes, I am. Now would you stop asking that," he snapped at her and she quickly nodded. He led her into the janitor's office and pushed her to sit on the worn out couch.

He stood in front of her, staring her down. "Now tell me what is happening. Why were you running away from that person? Why is there such a mess out there? And where is everyone?"

She smiled sadly while breaking eye contact. "I think that you have spoken to me more in the past five minutes than you have in the six years I've known you."

His eye twitched. How annoying. Had he known such an annoying girl for so long?

"Would you answer my questions."

She sat up straighter with her small hands on her lap. "Ah yes! It started at the end of third period." Figures. He had skipped third to take his nap. "There had been something going on in the morning. I didn't think much about it when I first heard it, but now I think it was related to what happened. Did you hear about it, Sasuke?"

He had seen a group of people huddled in a circle in the field as he went to his first class, but he thought nothing of it. "The fight out in the baseball field?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Ino was telling me that a P.E teacher was fighting with a stranger and got hurt. She said the teacher got a chunk of his arm bitten off and the stranger wondered off after the people who ran. Afterward the teacher was sent to the hospital and everything went on normally, that is, until the end of third. T- that's when everything went to hell." She lowered her eyes and a few tears escaped. "Some guy barged into our class and attacked the teacher. He- he bit into her neck." She covered her face with her hands. "Everyone ran out the room screaming. And when we got out, there were more people being attacked in the hallway." She sobbed. "There was so much blood. Me and Ino, we didn't know what to do."

He waited patiently for the girl to continue as she gasped for breath.

"We watch our friend get mauled by some kids wearing _our_ uniform. _Kids from our own school killing each other_!" She glanced at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Everyone went insane. Everyone was fighting."

That would explain the disaster in the school and the 'paint' on the walls and floors. Now he knew that it wasn't paint at all, they were bloodstains.

"How, how did you escape?"

"When we ran for safety," she wiped her eyes, "we bumped into Naruto. He had rounded up some people and we stayed together."

He unintentionally perked up when he heard his friend's name. "Is Naruto still alive?"

"Yes. Before I met you, we had holed up in a classroom on the third floor. Then the group decided to make a run for one of the school's buses. It was hard to get outside but everyone managed to get to the bus unharmed. Unfortunately, I fell behind. I don't know if they left me on purpose or if it was an accident."

With the chaos, it was undoubtedly accidental. He knew his friend. Naruto would never leave a person behind.

"So you ran back inside."

She nodded again. "It was lucky that I met you. Otherwise, I don't think I would have survived."

"So, let me get this straight: the things chasing you are the people of this school who have gone nuts," she nodded, "and they wanted to kill you and-"

"Not just kill, Sasuke," she squealed, effectively cutting off his summary of her accounts. "They eat the corpses too!"

He glanced at her with a brow raised. "Eat. . . corpses? Like zombies?" She nodded again and quickly looked around their surroundings as if to check for any threats. "You've watched too many horror movies. There is no such things as zombies. It's physically impossible for such things to exist."

Her green eyes harden with seriousness. "I _hate_ horror movies. And don't accuse me of making this up! I saw it with my own eyes, god damnit!" She lept to her feet and stared right back at him. "I saw it! It happened right in front of me! People I knew where killing and eating people. There was so, so much blood everywhere."

She was yelling so close to him that he could feel her hot breath on his face. He took a step back reflexively.

"I don't know where the hell you were when all this happened, but whether or not you believe me, it happened. And those _things_," she stabbed a finger toward the empty hallway, "are out there right now, waiting for someone to come so they can kill and eat them!"

He opened his mouth to respond but she silenced him.

"Don't you dare say I'm overreacting or being dramatic." She stepped closer to him and he saw her wobble before catching herself on the edge of the desk. The girl was pale as a sheet and her eyes were hazy. The adrenaline must have worn out and now she was crashing.

"You should get some rest." He steadied her and lead her to the small closet where he previously took his nap. He sat her down on the cot and pushed her to lay down. He pulled her shoes off before reaching for a blanket.

"How- how can I when those _things_ are out there," she whispered tiredly as he pulled the heavy blanket over her.

"I'll be here," he simply stated and watched as her green eyes disappeared under heavy eyelids.

He stood watching her for a moment.

Her story sounded farfetched. It was impossible. Science solidified that. The human body could not resuscitate after death. Things like zombies, vampires and werewolves just didn't exist. They were in the twenty-first century, people didn't believe in that otherworldly shit anymore. Right?

But here was this short pink-hair girl yelling at him that a horde of _zombies_ were coming after her.

He ran a hand through his spiky black hair.

He had to be cautious. Whatever spooked her was enough to make her lose some sanity. He didn't know her personally but he knew she was a tough cookie to crack. She was strong and brave. A person like her couldn't be easily intimidated. If she feared whatever the hell was out there, he had to be on guard.

He rolled the office chair out into the hallway and sat on it facing toward the office so he could see the girl sleeping through the open doors of both the office and the closet. From where he sat he had a view of the girl and the hallway leading to the exit stairs so if anything came down he could grab the girl and plan an escape.

Although, he was skeptical about what could be above ground, he would trust her judgement.

He glanced toward the darkness at the end of the hallway where the light failed to reach. He felt curiosity swell in him. He wanted to see what was up there. Was it really zombies like the girl had said? Or just some crazy, elaborate joke everyone had agreed to pull on him?

Of course, he wouldn't go and leave the girl alone. If she woke up and didn't find him there she would probably start panicking. Then she would do something stupid and he would feel the unreasonable guilt if she became injured.

No, he would wait until she was in a deep sleep. That will be when he would go out to see for himself what the hell was actually going on.

* * *

_always, always wanted to upload a naruto zombie fic. creepy things, them z's, especially them slow-walkers  
there will be some romance but this is a zombie fic so the ending i planned isn't the happiest  
excuse any errors  
_


	2. Phase I

**note:** it's hard to find music to help me write to this. i google zombie music and end up with hard core metal. i like it but not to write to

* * *

For two hours, he was alone with his thoughts.

It was nine-thirty in the evening now and his brother would seriously murder his ass now. After that, his brother would call their parents so that they could know how their little boy was going down the wrong path. Then his father would yell at him and his mother would bawl her pretty eyes out and he would be wallowing in guilt while his older brother silently laughed at him.

Shit, was he going to get lectured when he got home.

His mom would probably want him to move back to the family villa. His dad would enforce his stupid three-strikes rule and force him to leave his brother's apartment. Good-bye freedom.

There had to be a way that he could communicate with his family. The janitor's phone didn't work. There wasn't a dial tone. He wasn't stupid, that was the first thing he checked. He didn't have a cellphone. He _had_ been stupid that time. His brother had offered to buy him one but he stubbornly refused the man's help. The girl didn't have a phone. He had patted her pockets in a noninvasive manner and believe it when he says that he didn't find any pleasure in touching her.

There was the choice of ditching the basement. He could up and leave.

He glanced at the dark hallway then at the girl.

But, could she be right? Could there really be a zombie apocalypse just outside the door?

He chuckled to himself, something he rarely did.

If someone could hear him now. He was thinking like some paranoid freak obsessed with the world ending. _Zombie apocalypse_. It was ridiculous. Zombies did not exist and he would prove it to himself. He would go outside and see what was really happening.

He stood up and made his way into the office.

There would be things he'd have to take: a flashlight and the pocket knife that he knew the janitor kept on the first drawer of the desk. He had to be careful. There was no telling what was out there. The light would be used only when necessary. His main priority was having the knife ready for use.

He shot a glance at the sleeping girl. Her hair was messy and the stress had faded from her face. She actually looked nice sleeping. He shook his head.

_Stupid thoughts._

He'll leave her a note just in case she wakes up.

Once the note was written he left the office and headed toward the stairs. He grabbed the railing of the stairs and glanced up.

Should he go? What are the chances that the girl was right?

He took a step then another and another.

If she was right, he would find out. If she was wrong, he would also find out and god help her if she was wrong.

When he saw his hand shaking on the door, he hesitated.

Why was he anxious?

There was several places that were a safe house like the basement in this school and he knew plenty of them. If something like _zombies_ were on the other side of the door, not saying that he agreed with the girl, he would simply run to the nearest safe spot. Plus, he also had speed on his side. He was the quickest motherfucker on the track even if he wasn't on the team. There would be no problem out running anyone or anything.

Anger at his weakness slowly spread inside him.

He was scared. How stupid could he get. There was nothing to be scared about.

The door slowly opened a crack and he paused to listen.

Nothing.

There was no noise on the other side of the door.

He opened the door wider and paused.

Still no sound.

He pushed a bit more and was able to slip through. He closed the door behind him.

The hallway was deserted.

The walls were veiled with darkness and the little moonlight that seeped through the windows highlighted the shadows.

And there was nothing.

He knew it, the girl was crazy.

Where were the zombies? Where were the dead bodies? Where were the horrible moaning of the undead? There wasn't even any sound.

He stood up straight and allowed his body to relax.

He wouldn't doubt that she had made that stupid story up to spend some time with him. Old habits died hard. The girl probably still harbored the crush on him from junior high and he, like a fool, believed her quacked-up story about zombies killing everyone. He should have listened to his logic and left her the second she bumped into him. Had he not learned to never trust a fangirl? Surely the thing that happened between him and Karin should have taught him a lesson.

A far off noise caught his attention.

He glanced in the direction it came from, the opposite direction that the girl had appeared from and silently walked in that way, mindful of his steps.

There seemed to be more dark spots on the floor or had those been there before? Maybe it was the shadows playing tricks on him?

He ignored that detail and kept walking. When he reached the end of the hallway he paused at the corner. Slowly and with caution, he peered around the corner.

Empty.

The hallway was empty. The only thing in sight was the closed door of the stairway at the far end.

He frowned and stepped out completely into the next hallway. Why was the paranoia getting to him? He was usually more in control of his emotions. His father would be ashamed to know his son was scared of something so trivial.

The sound came again and he took a step back, unconsciously. It was closer and it was coming from the stairway.

Suddenly, several loud clanks echoed through the deserted hallway from the stairway. What ever was making that noise was heading into his hallway and as each second passed, it sounded closer.

He pulled out the pocket knife and held it ready in his right hand while the flashlight was in his left. He made sure his body melted into the shadows along the wall. He was ready to spring forward to attack or run if it was necessary.

The door burst open and he couldn't stop his heart from leaping into his throat for a moment.

Nothing happened for a few seconds and he briefly wondered if the door flying open was a hallucination.

Suddenly a figure jumped out of the door followed by four others. The first slammed the door shut while the others began to run down the hallway toward him.

He prepared for a fight but was surprised when the figures ran passed him. He watch the first figure who was left behind sprinting behind the others to catch up to them. The person just happened to run near a window and under the moonlight so Sasuke was able recognize some of their features.

"Kakashi?" He asked in a level voice.

The figure stopped and quickly glanced in his direction. It was indeed him. Kakashi had easily recognizable characteristics: the wild gray hair, the mask covering the lower half of his face and the patch covering his left eye.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi stared at him as if he didn't believe that the person in front of him was real. The man took a step closer to him. "How?"

He studied Kakashi's appearance. He was panting and dirty. Was that a fire ax in his hands?

"Kakashi what's going-"

The man grabbed his arm and started to pull him in the way the others had gone. "We have to move, Sasuke. There isn't time to catch up."

"Kakashi!" A voice boomed from the other hall. He knew that voice. Was that-?

"Move, Sasuke!" Kakashi yanked on his arm and forced him into a run.

He saw the basement door coming up quickly and they both ran passed it. Pink flashed through his mind. _He couldn't_. "Wait!"

He pulled his arm out of Kakashi's grasp and sprinted back to the basement. He vaguely heard the man calling after him as he flew through the basement door and lept down the stairs.

"Hey!" How he wished that he could remember the girl's name. "HEY!" He burst into the office, dropped the pocket knife and flashlight before violently shaking the girl awake. He immediately felt guilt when the sleeping girl's peaceful expression twisted into terror as she woke.

"Sasuke! What the hell are-" Kakashi had followed him. That was a surprise. "Sakura?"

"Kakashi?" The terror left the girl's green eyes. "Kakashi!" She jumped from the cot and hugged the man.

"It's good to see you, too." With the hand not holding the ax, he patted her pink hair affectionately and quickly his gentle mood shifted. "We have to leave or we won't be able to get out. Sakura," he pushed the girl away from him, "go to the door and wait for us."

Sasuke watched Sakura nod and she hastily went out the office without fear. What had happened to the scared little girl?

Kakashi entered the little closet and he saw the man pull out a strong box from under the bed. "Take the ax." He handed the ax to Sasuke and began to put in the combination in the strong box. Sasuke's eyes widened when he unlocked it.

"What the hell, Kakashi! Why do you have _that_ in a school!"

"Always be prepared." The heavy click signified that the weapon was loaded. "Lets go. We'll be lucky if _those things_ haven't gotten passed the door."

"Kakashi," Sasuke said as they quickly went out the office, "what are those things you're taking about?"

Kakashi glanced at him. "Sasuke, don't you know what's going on?"

"No."

The man sighed. "You'll find out soon enough." They reached the basement door where Sakura was waiting for them. "Just stay with me and I'll keep both of you safe." He stepped in front of both teenagers and held the gun up with both hands, preparing to fire just in case. He mention for Sasuke to open the door slowly. "When we get out run like hell to the front exit."

Sasuke pulled the door open slowly until Kakashi flung it open, gun aimed and ready.

The hallway was still empty.

"Looks like we lucked out, kids. Now run." Sakura sprinted down the hall toward the exit. Kakashi had began to run but stopped when he didn't hear Sasuke running after him. "Sasuke! Move!"

"I don't see why I have to run from something I don't know about."

"Fuck, Sasuke! I'll explain it to you when we're safe! For now, run!"

He watched Kakashi's body tense when the sound of a door being opened echoed everywhere. That was when he decided to run.

He ran passed Kakashi and toward Sakura's figure in the distance. He caught up to her as she rounded the corner into the front doors of the school. They slammed into the double doors and threw them open.

They were outside.

It felt so weird. The moon was out, the stars were bright but there was no peace and the air was heavy.

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

They both looked at who had called their names.

_"Lee!?"_

Standing in front of three people was one of their upperclassmen, Rock Lee. He looked as disheveled as Kakashi had been, expect his hair had remain smooth and shiny.

"Oh, my lovely cherry blossom! How happy I am to see you alive and well!"

"It's good we found more survivors. I was starting to think we were the only ones who made it," a man smoking a cigarette said. "But of course this is Konoha High we are talking about. I'm sure plenty of others have survived."

"Asuma!" Sakura squealed and looked at the two that had not spoken. "Ms. Kurenai and Mr. Gai!"

The woman smiled at Sakura. "It's good to see one of my favorite students still alive."

"Good, everyone made it." Kakashi appeared behind them. "Lets move onto phase two: Asuma's car. To the parking lot."

The began jogging without question and Sasuke followed reluctantly. He would have to stay with them if he wanted answers. They headed toward the parking lot through the field in front of the school with Kakashi in the lead.

"Why did we let you plan this?" Kurenai asked. "Your plans are always ridiculous, Kakashi."

"It's because none of us have anything better," Asuma replied to her.

Sakura was next to Sasuke and he noticed how she tried to have some sort of contact with him, occasionally brushing his arm with her own arm. He flinched when her hand touched his wrist. Was going to he have to deal with a touchy-touchy girl through this? Because he wasn't comfortable with physical contact. He felt her arm touch him again.

_Guess the puppy stays close to the rescuer. _

He ignored Sakura and instead jogged faster to catch up to Kakashi. "Where are we headed?"_  
_

"The store," Kakashi simply stated.

"What store-" Sasuke quickly came to a conclusion with the help of Kakashi hidden grin. "We're going to Obito's store."

"If anyone's prepared for something like this, it's your uncle."

"Guys, look alive, we have company at four o'clock." Asuma called out. Everyone glanced to the left. In the short distance was what look liked dark blobs slowly heading their way. Sasuke heard a small gasp escape Sakura who happened to find her way back to his side.

"Keys." Kakashi caught the key tossed to him by Asuma. "Thanks." He then turned to Sasuke and took the ax Sasuke was carrying while handing him the keys. "Take the keys and run to that green jeep at the end of the parking lot. Open the doors and start the car. You're the quickest one here, so you'll reach the car first. Don't make me regret it."

And with that they all sprinted toward the parking lot.

Just as Kakashi predicted, Sasuke was the first to reach the car. He jammed the keys into the lock and opened the door. He unlocked all the doors from the inside and pushed the keys into the ignition. By then nearly everyone had tossed themselves into the car with Asuma in the driver's seat.

"Why are you driving Asuma?"

"Because you only got one good eye, Kakashi. Now hang on." The man stepped on the gas and the car launched forward, throwing everyone who wasn't secure into the seat in front of them.

_"Jesus, Asuma!" _

"I did say hold on, woman." Asuma grinned at Kurenai through the mirror as he sped through the gates of the high school. "Alright, which way to phase three?"

Sasuke stopped listening to the conversation when he felt someone tug on his shirt.

It was Sakura.

When had she jumped into the front seat with him? He hadn't notice.

They both shared the front seat, he had the majority of it while she was half-sitting on the cushion, half-sitting on his lap. She had her head to his chest and both her hands gripping his white shirt. He didn't like the way she held onto him but he couldn't really complain. At least he didn't have it half as bad as Kakashi. He was stuck in between Gai _and_ Lee.

"Sasuke?" He felt her hot breath on his neck.

"Hm."

"Why was there so little of _them_ at the school? There was hundreds before when I bumped into you."

"Maybe they found someone else to chase after." That short answer seemed to have pacified her to a certain extent and she dropped into a calm silence, snuggling closer to his body.

He stared out the window. He couldn't make out anyone walking on the sidewalk. The darkness hid everything from view as they zoomed by.

He still hadn't found out what they were running from, but knowing that Kakashi feared the same thing Sakura feared put everything in a different perspective. Kakashi had enough fear for this unknown thing that he was willing to use a weapon, a _gun_. What kind of janitor hid a gun at a high school and _knew_ how to use it?

What ever these _things_ were, it was clear that they were a serious threat to everyone's safety.

If they had reached the school, had they reached other areas as well? Had they reached the inner city? Had they reached his brother's apartment? His parent home?

He wasn't religious, but now he felt the need to pray for his family. He glanced down at the pink head resting on his chest.

And maybe pray for their own safety as well.

* * *

_finally, i have a headache and haven't checked for mistakes_


End file.
